Wild, Wild Fairy Tail
by Gilbie-chan
Summary: My first story on here so please enjoy! This story is about Fairy Tail in old western style. Natsu is the best gunslinger in the west read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and as you can guess from the title it's about Fairy Tail in the old west. Please enjoy!

* * *

Fairy Tail, the only saloon within walking distance in Magnolia, and there the best gunslingers go to, well let's just say relax. Makarov, the saloonkeeper makes sure everyone inside the saloon behaves, especially Salamander, although he still manages to destroy something anyways.

"LUCY!" Oh no. Lucy thought as she heard her boss. "YOUR FIRED!" he yelled. Lucy frowned its not my fault that I'm a saloon girl that's not a whore Lucy thought. Lucy was walking until she was suddenly tackled; the man who had tackled her stood up and reached for his gun.

"Are ya runnin' away, Salamander?" A man asked walking out of a store.

"You know me I would never run unless it was to save a beautiful lady." Salamander grinned. "Are you alright, miss?" Salamander offered his hand.

Lucy took his hand, then music started playing, she looked at Salamander who was grinning at his very confused opponent who pointed his gun at him. "What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled very confused.

Salamander laughed. "Don't worry just trust me, do you know how to dance?" He asked his hat covering his eyes.

"Uh…" Lucy stuttered.

"I'll take that as a no," he smiled, "Just follow me."

Lucy did as he said as he began a traditional Mexican dance, his opponent confused as to what he was doing and began to shoot.

Salamander then began to spin Lucy in circles around him, dodging every bullet by an inch.

"Stay still!" the man yelled trying to focus his gun. Bystanders were amazed by the show and started to clap. Salamander stopped dancing and pulled his gun shooting the man in the head. Another shot had been fired, but it wasn't Salamander's gun it was his opponents. Without a second thought Salamander jumped in front of the bullet that burrowed deep within his chest.

Lucy gasped, "Are you okay? I'll go get the doctor, just wait here." Lucy was about to stand up until he spoke, "No just take me to…to…Fairy Tail." He said trying not to lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they got there he had lost a lot of blood. Lucy had one of his arms around her, why did he want to go here? She thought.

"Ha look what the cat drug in?" a voice said from the building.

"He's seriously injured, he told me to take him here." Lucy said feeling a little aggravated by the statement.

"Erza, come here." The voice said.

A tall red head came out of the building. "What the idiot do this time?" she asked.

"I-…I'm not an idiot." Salamander sputtered surprising Lucy. He's still conscious. Lucy thought.

"Come in you can leave Natsu on the porch." Erza said.

"But is he going to be alright?" Lucy asked worried.

"He'll be fine." The voice from before said. "Anyways I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy replied.

"Hey, Doc, Natsu's on the porch." Gray yelled.

A little girl about half of Lucy's size walked out the door dragging Natsu inside. "Good Lord, Natsu, how much do you weigh?" The little girl said as she struggled.

"Wendy, do you need help?" A lady from the bar asked.

"No, Cana, I doubt you can help at your state right now." Wendy replied closing the door to the room Lucy assumed to be the doctor's room. Wendy walked out of the room closing the door behind her. "Alright whose willing to hold him down this time?" the room was silent as the little girl awaited an answer. Everyone looked at Lucy who had bravely stepped forward not knowing why everyone didn't want to help his or her friend. Lucy walked into the room and saw Natsu his eyes barely open. "Wow I don't even know and she's the only one willing to help me, I guess I can understand." Natsu laughed painfully.

"You're going to remove the bullet while he's conscious?" Lucy yelled.

"Not exactly I'll be drunk." He smiled taking a drink of the whisky next to him, until Wendy smacked him.

"The last person we need drunk is you!" She scolded picking up a sharp object and dug it into him. He moaned a little, but he didn't cry or scream. Why was everyone so afraid? Lucy thought as she noticed scars from previous wounds.

Then Wendy dug into the wound trying to find the bullet. "Got it!" she said. "Natsu, you are the fastest gunslinger, but you always manage to come out with a battle scar." Wendy asked wrapping gauze around his wound. Natsu didn't answer; he just stared out the window. As soon as Wendy finished he hopped up and put his shirt back on and walked out. Lucy went to stop him but Erza grabbed her, "I know you want to thank him, but that will have to wait." She said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu said you needed a job and he told us that your not a whore so since no one here is willing to sing you can." Erza smiled pushing Lucy onto the stage.

A very short man walked out onto the stage before Lucy had the chance to speak. "Go home you bums, do you know how late it is?" He yelled.

"But, Lucy, was about to sing a song, Makarov." A person from the crowd yelled.

"Well that will have to wait till tomorrow." Makarov said jumping off the stage. Lucy was relieved. After everyone left or was to drunk to leave Wendy walked up to Lucy. "Head down the road from here you'll hear him playing his guitar," Wendy said, "Take Carla she's the white horse out front."

"Thank you, Wendy." Lucy smiled walking out of the building.

Lucy didn't know where was but she heard a distant strum of a guitar and singing. I'm getting close Lucy smiled to herself. As she got closer she felt a very depressing feeling coming from the music. She was close enough to walk so she tied Carla to a post at a building.

Natsu heard footsteps behind him and went for his gun and whipped around pointing it at Lucy. "Don't do that you could have been killed." Natsu said laying back down.

"Sorry I didn't know you would pull your gun on me like that!" Lucy yelled.

"Come sit down." He said blowing off the subject.

"Thanks." Lucy whispered sitting down beside him.

"For what?" He asked as he turned over pulling his blanket over him.

"I feel like it was my fault that you got hurt and then you go and get me a job." Lucy went on about his deeds.

"It's not your fault I was the one goofing off and put your life at risk and I got you a job because I wanted to apologize, but I don't do apologies." Natsu yawned.

Lucy stood up dusting herself off amazed that he pointed out that he was at fault too. "Bye, see you sometime else." Lucy waved goodbye as she made her way back to Carla. Lucy was riding her way back to Fairy Tail when she was struck from behind and knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up in a barn tied up with a bunch of very mean looking guys.

"Are you associated with Salamander?" one with various piercings said.

"No she's not." Natsu responded before Lucy had time to act to what was happening. "Let her go in exchange you can shoot me and be done, no more problems." Natsu had a very serious face. He's joking right, RIGHT?" Lucy thought.

"Well, does that sound like a fair trade, Juvia?" He asked a girl with beautiful curly, blue hair. "It does, but we can't just shoot him right away, can we, Gajeel?" Juvia smiled evilly.

"Give us all your weapons." Gajeel commanded.

Natsu took all his guns, ammo, and knives until they were piled to the point where it was almost as tall as him. All of Lucy's kidnappers had his or her jaw dropped at the sight.

"Untie the girl, Juvia." Gajeel commanded.

Juvia ran over to Lucy and untied her.

"Natsu, what about you?" Lucy cried.

"Why are you worried about a complete stranger?" He said as he held out his hands to be tied up.

"I'll come back with help, I promise." Lucy cried and scrambled to her feet wondering why. She caught a glimpse of him smiling as the door shut and she began to sob even more as she read his lips 'Goodbye, Lucy.'

She ran until she reached Fairy Tail. Lucy gasped for air as she cried. Erza and Mira ran to her. "What did that jerk do to you?" They asked assuming Natsu made her cry.

"Nothing he was captured saving me, he needs help." Lucy looked around the room.

"He'll be fine as long as they didn't take his weapons." Erza smiled while Lucy looked at her. "They took his weapons didn't they?" Lucy shook her head.

Everyone gasped, "Who could have took down Salamander?" Everyone murmured.

"Nobody he was saving me." Lucy told them.

~Back to Natsu~

Natsu was kicked, punched, stabbed, shot, and beaten. "I-Is that al-all?" Natsu spat.

"No I'm just getting started." Gajeel grabbed a branding iron and stuck it in the fire. Natsu was frightened by what that would feel like, but until then he decided to try and stay awake until his friends came.

"Oh look its ready." Juvia smiled deviously picking up the iron.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They heard a loud cry. "Natsu…" Lucy mumbled. Gray, Mira, and Erza raced to the building finding no one but Natsu who was lying on the ground. "Lucy, come get Natsu." Erza said looking for clues as to who could have done this. Lucy picked the now unconscious Natsu up and dragged him to the carriage. They reached Fairy Tail and walked inside, the people inside laughed at the sight of Natsu.

"Sh-shut up!" Natsu began to wake up. "You can let me go I can walk." Natsu stubbornly pushed away and fell. "Dammit!" He winced.

"Let us help you, idiot." Erza accidently touched his back where he had been brutally burned.

"Just stay away." He glared as he walked out.

The next day came and there was no sign of Natsu.

* * *

Natsu a few miles out of town before he fell off his horse, Happy, who lay down beside him. "Thank you, Happy." Natsu dozed off. He dreamt a strange dream it wasn't like the others, it wasn't a nightmare, it was one where everyone wasn't harmed because of him, and he like that one a lot more. The next day he woke up to voices calling out to him, "I'm surprised he still living." He heard Wendy say.

"Help me pick him up." Erza said.

Natsu woke up screaming. "Good God! How many times you gonna do that?" He growled. His friends laughed at the sight.

"When we get back you're gonna apologize to Lucy for making her worry." Mira scolded him.

"Hey, Natsu, what happened?" Gray asked.

"It doesn't matter." Natsu mumbled.

"Yes it does you got beaten up and thats sayin' something." Gray responded.

Natsu ignored his reply standing up and getting back on to his horse.

As soon as they made it back they took Natsu to the Docs office or Wendy's office. Wendy walked out a few hours later. "He has broken arm and leg and I managed to get nine of the bullets out, the rest of his injuries will heal in time if he doesn't do any crap like that again," Wendy informed everyone, "but if we hadn't listened to Lucy it might have been too late."

A beautiful girl with a dress that was baby pink ran into the bar. "Lisanna?" Mira questioned.

"Where is Natsu?" she asked.

"In the back why?" Mira continued questioning.

"He's my fiancé of course why wouldn't I want to see him?" Lisanna explained.

Everyone was shocked; there is no way Natsu would settle down, at least not yet and with her.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" She squealed waking Natsu up.

"Who told you I was here?" Natsu fabricated a smile on his as he began to crawl away.

"I heard you were hurt saving some saloon slut." Lisanna frowned looking at Lucy and Natsu took offense to this.

"That girl is not some saloon slut." Natsu gritted his teeth.

Lisanna ignored him and kissed him.

Natsu pushed her away. "I've told you already I don't feel the same, Lisanna, not anymore."

"But you said you would marry me when we were old enough." Lisanna whined and began to take off Natsu's shirt.

"Lisanna, stop!" Natsu was getting annoyed with her childish acts.

"Why, you know you like it?" Lisanna smiled seductively as she rub his back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelped and surprised Lisanna.

He rolled over on his stomach in pain reviling a burn that went down his back.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, I didn't know." Lisanna gasped.

"Yeah well that's because you never bothered to listen!" Natsu yelled causing Mira to smack him.

"Don't yell at her!" Mira yelled comforting her sister.

Natsu sighed and walked off. "Where are you going?" Erza asked.

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE SOME PLACE WHERE SHE ISN'T!"Natsu yelled and was gone.

Lucy walked out after Natsu.

"Why are you acting like this? When I first met you, you didn't seem like this." Lucy frowned.

"I didn't know that I would be friends with you, I didn't know you would save my ass, I didn't…I didn't know." Natsu began to cry a little, he hid his tears though. "Anyone who is associated with someone like me will end up dead, lets just put it like that."

"Don't place that burden on yourself," Natsu was surprised to here these words, "you may not know, but everyone wants to help you, Natsu," Lucy ran and hugged him, "so please don't leave." Lucy began to cry.

"You've only know me for a couple of days, what do you know about me?" He laughed sadly.

Lucy knew he was right she didn't know anything about him, just the fact that he was the nice guy who saved her. "But I want to know more, if you would let me." Lucy smiled.

Natsu pushed her up against the wall. "Here's something to know I like, no, I love you, Lucy." Natsu smiled leaving Lucy flustered.

Erza and Mira came outside seeing Lucy on the ground and Natsu riding off.

"What did he do?" Mira clenched her teeth.

Lucy was too breath-takin' to speak. She didn't know if he was telling the truth since he hid his feelings all the time.


End file.
